Power and Honor
by Jupiter Ted
Summary: From a land of near-total perfection, to a cesspool of humanity, three special girls will embark on a journey through (implied) reality, that not all life is sugar, spice, and everything nice...
1. Chapter 1

**The following events of this story revolve around the COD Black Ops Universe and the Powerpuff Girls Universe. This is another crossover, so please pray that I have the energy to continue with this story. Enjoy**

Chapter I: A Seemingly Normal Day

Scene I: City and School

Narrator: In the City of Townsville...

 _(The scene switches from the panoramic view of the city to the Midway Elementary School.)_

Buttercup: MISS KEANE!

Miss Keane: Yes, Buttercup?

Buttercup: What is a dangling participle exactly?

Miss Keane: Well... a dangling participle is _(the scene switches to Blossom and her seatmate, the exchange student Diana from Italy.)_

Blossom: Well, she's really into class lately, ever since the Party Panda incident. Who was that guy exactly?

Diana: Allegro? Si, that's-a his name. I'm sorry i trashed your house then...

Blossom and Bubbles: Nah, it's fine...

Bubbles: (in demon-like voice) UNLESS YOU WANT TO DO IT AGAIN!

 _(Diana shakes in fear)_

Bubbles: But it's all sunshine and buttercups! Right, Buttercup?

Buttercup: Yeah, yeah... Miss Keane, come back again please.

Miss Keane: Thank you, Buttercup...

 _(The mundane atmosphere of the classroom is broken by the ringing of the Powerpuff Girls' phones)_

Powerpuff Girls: Gotta go Miss Keane!

Miss Keane: Okay girls! Bye!

* * *

Scene II: Mojo Jojo's Lair

Narrator: In the lair of Mojo Jojo, the mad monkey genius is creating a powerful device that he is planning to use...

Mojo Jojo: SHUT UP! I'M NOT PLANNING EVIL TODAY, stupid voice from thin air! It's just one of my hobbies, studying whether Charles Darwin's theory of Evolution is correct. I have a Simian Awareness Month Convention in two weeks. I will have to prepare something that goes in line with...

 _(Mojo is interrupted by the superheroine trio barging in.)_

Blossom: Hey! I know you're up to something! So explain yourself!

Mojo Jojo: Nothing, just a little side job, when I'm not- YOU FOOLS! UNHAND THE CONTROLS OR YOU WILL...

 _(Mojo's device starts to wake ominously with fits of groaning and electric sounds.)_

Powerpuff Girls: HEEELLP!

Mojo Jojo: PUSH THE VAULT DOOR!

 _(The vault door starts to shake, and light comes from inside for a while until the machine stops groaning, and powers down.)_

Mojo Jojo: THEY BROKE MY TIME MACHINE! Oh well, I have another one...

And the girls were sent to a place they did not know, where superpowers do not exist, where freedom was but a figment of imagination, and where two men were conspiring something...

FREEDOM!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Hell in Vorkuta

Scene I: Somewhere in Russia

Buttercup: Wh-wha?

Blossom: Where are we?

Bubbles: I'm scared. (Bubbles shivers in fear, cradling her Octi)

Buttercup: Bubbles, always a crybaby...

Blosssom: Uh, guys, I don't think we're in Townsville anymore...

 _(The three look up in terror as ugly looking men in dirty jackets stare at them)_

Prisoner 1: (speaking in Russian) Who are they?

Prisoner 2: (speaking in Russian) I don't know...

 _(Suddenly Buttercup realizes that she can understand Russian and introduces herself and her sisters to the prisoners)_

Prisoner 2: The green girl can speak Russian...

Prisoner 1: But they are not...

 _Then another prisoner, sporting a barber cut unlike the rest, enters the scene._

Mason: What's all the ruckus?

 _(The crowd forms an aisle towards the girls so Mason can pass through.)_

Mason: Reznov! Come here! You need to see this.

 _(Reznov enters the scene, curious at the three color-coded girls)_

Prisoner 1: The pink girl says she is Blossom...

Prisoner 2: The green one is Buttercup...

Mason: And the blue one is...Bubba?

 _(Bubbles is filled with rage as Mason mispronounces her name)_

Bubbles: _(in demonic voice)_ I AM NOT BUBBA!

 _(Bubbles smacks Mason to the ground, the prisoners, instead of anger, which would not be surprising, now feel dreadful)_

Blossom: I'm sorry for my sister here, sir.

Mason: It's okay. I get that she is the hothead of your group?

Blossom: Well, Buttercup here is the official hothead... _(Buttercup cuts in with a "Hey!" from a distance)_ but Bubbles can 'pop' sometimes, she's sorry about that, RIGHT, BUBBLES? _(Blossom gives Bubbles the stink-eye)_

Bubbles: I'm sorry. _(Bubbles has a displeasured, grumpy look on her face)_

Buttercup: Ha! See who's a hothead now.

Reznov: My name is Viktor Reznov, and my colleague here is Alex Mason. Your name, is it buterbrod?

Buttercup: _(Upon hearing her name mispronounced, she glanced disapprovingly for a while, but shrugged off the mistake)_ Nah, I've heard worse...

Mason: How exactly did you get here?

Blossom recalls to the prisoners about the earlier debacle around a small campfire, while Mason looks forlornly on the fire. Reznov also recalls to Mason how he came to be in Vorkuta.

Reznov: Mason, listen to me...we are running out of time, my friend...Can you trust your leaders to destroy it, or do you think they will use it? The flag may be different but the methods are the same. They will use you, as they used me...You must decide...decide what you think is worth fighting for...Dragovich...Kravchenko...Steiner...These 'MEN' must die.

Buttercup: What men?

 _(Reznov takes out a picture with the three men he mentioned.)_

Blossom: I think I have a plan to get out. Those men must've been very bad.

Reznov: Very bad indeed. Evil does not come close to it.

Buttercup: YEAH! Finally, some butt-kicking!

Mason: So, will you help?

Powerpuff Girls: Of course we will! We are the Powerpuff Girls!

So Blossom, Mason and Reznov formulated a plan inside a makeshift hut, while Buttercup fashions shank knives from sheet metal using laser vision, and Bubbles has befriended a giant named Sergei Kozin, the so-called Monster of Magadan', without the knowledge of Mason.

As the night closes in on Vorkuta, the girls found a place to sleep inside a broken pipe shaft, large enough to fit a small man inside.

Blossom took a phot of them with Professor Utonium during their vacation in Hawaii. A wistful look at their memory that may not be revisited again.

Powerpuff Girls: Goodnight, Daddy.

Tears swelled up from their eyes, Bubbles crying loudly in her sleep.

Mason: They miss their dad, Vik. They're just kids. I know what it feels like to not have a father, to live with only my mom and my sisters.

Reznov: By my honor, they will go home. Soon.

Mason taps Reznov's shoulder and smiles.

Soon it will be morning.

* * *

Scene II: Gulag Work Area

Mason and Viktor Reznov are brawling.

Mason is punched by Reznov, who then is pushed by Mason onto the floor with other Prisoners watching.

Buttercup: YEAH! WOOHOOO! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

The prisoners join in on Buttercup's chanting.

Guard: Davaytye! Rabotaytye, Svolochy! (Come on! Work, bastards!)

Reznov: (To Mason) You hit like a child!

Guard: Ili v tol'ko cherezs suly ponimayete? SOBAKI! (Or do you only understand through force? DOGS!)

A Soviet guard then appears and heads for Mason, armed with a club.

Reznov: Eh, svoloch! (Hey, scum!)

Guard: Vsegda ty, Reznov! (You always, Reznov!)

The guard begins beating up Reznov while Mason picks himself up, gets a rock and breaks the guard's head open.

Buttercup: COUP DE GRACE!

Mason: Reznov...

Reznov: Mason...Every journey begins with a single step. (Takes the guards keys and club) This is Step 1!

Crowd: Secure the keys!

Reznov: Now, we take Vorkuta!

Crowd: Ura!

Reznov: What is Step 2?

Crowd: Ascend from darkness!

Reznov: 3?

Crowd: Rain fire!

Reznov: 4?

Crowd: Unleash the horde!

Reznov: 5?

Crowd: Skewer the winged beast!

Reznov: 6?

Crowd: Wield a fist of iron!

Reznov: 7?

Crowd: Raise hell!

* * *

Blossom uses her ice breath to make the iron cage of Sergei Kozin, the Monster of Magadan', brittle. Bubbles uses her bubble bombs to destroy the weakened bars. Sergei is dazed but smiles at his freedom.

Bubbles: Run free, my dear!

A soldier spots the girls and angrily cocks his pistol at them.

Soldier: You will die for this, rats!

But before the soldier can hurt them, Sergei lifts up the man from the ground.

Soldier: Let go of me, bitch! Bastard! I'll tear your ass! Damn! I'll kill you, bitch! I'll kill you! You stupid motherfucker, let me go! I can't breathe, I kill you, bi... ( _Sergei breaks his neck)_

Mason and Reznov come to see Sergei Kozin strangling three soldiers at once.

Reznov: Allow me to introduce - Sergei Kozin, the monster of Magadan.

Mason: Glad you're a friend, Sergei.

Buttercup: Wait 'til Mitch Mitchelson hears about this!

The three run to a elevator that Reznov sabotages.

Reznov: Step 2?

Crowd: Ascend from darkness!.

They go into the elevator with other Vorkuta prisoners. Sergei retrieves a pickaxe before entering himself. Before the elevator was ascending up, a Russian Prisoner converses with Reznov if he can trust Mason.

Russian Prisoner: Reznov, you sure you can trust this American?

Bubbles: Yeah! FYI We're American too! Hello..

Reznov: With my life...He and us are not so different. We are all soldiers without an army...Betrayed...Forgotten...Abandoned. In Vorkuta, we are ALL brothers...

The elevator comes up with a Soviet guard shooting several prisoners with a Makarov pistol. Sergei is allowed out of the elevator first, then uses his pickaxe to kill the soldier, ripping him to shreds. Mason, Reznov, Sergei and the prisoners run to a heavy steel door.

Mason: Reznov, your men must know this is suicide.

Reznov: Victory cannot be achieved without sacrifice, Mason. We Russians know this better than anyone. Prepare yourselves, men!

The door opens and the prisoners are gunned down by the Russian MGs. Mason, Reznov and Sergei run to cover behind a coal cart.

Reznov: Mason, over here!

Prisoner: The tower's going to rip us to shreds!

Reznov: Have faith, comrade!

Reznov and Sergei begin pushing the cart, Mason providing cover. Across the area, three prisoners push another coal cart forward, flanking the MGs in the guard tower.

Blossom: Commence Attack Plan Bravo Delta!

Powerpuff Girls: READY!

The Powerpuff Girls combine their ice breath, laser eyes and bubble bombs to create makeshift steam grenades to incapacitate the MG from the towers.

Left flank! Right flank! Left flank! Right flank! All across Vorkuta, our comrades will rise to the cause. Yes, yes my friends! Left flank!

Reznov: Step 3?!

Mason: Rain fire!

Reznov: See how Mason's ingenuity turns junk into weapons.

The prisoners pushing the other cart get close enough to then take out the tower with a Slingshot.

Reznov: Ura! Never lose faith, my friends, NEVER! Months of planning, Mason. We will not pause. We will not falter. We will be free, or die trying!

Megaphone: Increased disorder in the whole camp confirmed.

Reznov kicks open the door to the building.

Reznov: This way! Sergei! Break open the arms lockers! Mason, climb the tower and support the uprising in the south!

Sergei repeatedly bashes the door while Mason and Reznov run upstairs

Mason: What about you, Reznov?

Reznov: For our plan to work, we need every man to play his part.

Mason: Step four... Unleash the horde...

Reznov: I will rally the men!

Mason continues running to the roof. Two prisoners stand waiting with a slingshot.

Russian Prisoner: Ready the slingshot! Mason, let's go!

Blossom: Let's help Sergei open the doors to the lockers! GO!

Megaphone: The identity of the leader is established. That is Reznov Viktor. Order to eliminate authorized.

Reznov (loudspeaker): Brave comrades of Vorkuta, the time has come to rise against our oppressors! Today, we show them the hearts of true Russians! We have all given our blood for the Motherland. We have answered her calls without question. We gave our youth, our hearts, our very souls for her protection. As brothers, we fought side by side against the German fascists. We crawled through dirt and blood and sand to achieve our glorious victory... Not for medals, or glory ...But for what was right. We fought for revenge... When Berlin fell, how did our leaders repay us? We returned not to the rapturous welcome...but to suspicion and persecution. In the eyes of our leaders we were already tainted by the capitalist West. Torn from the arms of our loved ones, we found ourselves here... this place... this, this terrible place. Here we have languished, with no hope for release... No hope for justice. We have toiled in Dragovich's mines until the flesh peeled from our bones... We have watched our comrades succumb to sickness and disease... We have been starved. We have been beaten. But we will not be broken! Today, we will send a message to our corrupt and arrogant leaders. Today, my comrades... Vorkuta - BURNS!

The three targets are taken down.

Crowd: URA!

Reznov: This way! Arm yourselves, comrades! Reinforcements will soon arrive to defend the main armory!

Mason retrieves a KS-23 shotgun.

Blossom: Hmmm, reminds of Fuzzy Lumpkin's Boomstick.

Mason: Just as we planned.

Russian Prisoner: How do we achieve Step 5?

Reznov: Mason's weapon will soon be ready. Shoot the lock, Mason!

Mason shoots the lock and opens the fence. The prisoners engage incoming guards.

Reznov: Forward men, we will burn this Hell hole to the ground! Spare no one!

Mason and Reznov and several other prisoners fight through until an MI-8 shows up.

Reznov: The chopper is here! Good!

Russian Prisoner: How is this good?

Reznov: Because it is as we wish.

Mason: Step five...

Reznov: Skewer the winged beast! Quickly, Mason.

Mason hurries over to a place where there is a KS-23 with a Harpoon attachment

Buttercup taunts the chopper pilot to distract him.

Reznov: This way! Upstairs! Get to the harpoon!

Mason: Let's hope this works!

The two prisoners with the KS-23 Harpoon are killed by the MI-8's machine guns.

Reznov: Mason! Grab the harpoon! Choose your moment.

Mason destroys the chopper with the harpoon

Reznov: URA!

Crowd: URA!

Mason and Reznov head downstairs.

Reznov: (laughs) You all know what to do!

Mason, Reznov and the Prisoners enter the main hall of the complex.

Reznov: Have no fear! Flank, flank around! Push forward!

They clear out the main hall.

Reznov: Up the stairs! Go! Go, go! Take no prisoners!

Russian Prisoner: You heard him, comrades!

They head up the stairs to another hallway.

Russian Prisoner: They're trying to lock down the armory!

Reznov: Stop them! Keep firing! FIGHT! They are trying to seal the door!

Mason makes a run for the garage door. Sergei appears out a doorway and tries to hold open the garage door.

Mason: Sergei!

Reznov: Sergei cannot hold it much longer! Hurry Mason, hurry!

Mason slips under the door. Sergei is killed by gunfire.

Reznov: NOO! Mason, more guards are coming! Get this door OPEN!

Mason opens the door. Reznov and more Prisoners move through the door.

Reznov: Upstairs, let's go!

Russian Prisoner: The roof! I hear them on the roof!

Reznov: They too will be lambs to the slaughter!

They head upstairs

Russian Prisoner: Reznov, they have sealed the vault!

Reznov: It matters little.

Mason: Step Six.

Reznov: Wield a fist of iron. This way! More reinforcements! We have little time!

Mason and Reznov head across a walkway to a garage. Below more guards arrive in trucks and on motorcycles.

Russian Prisoner: They're trying to breach!

Reznov: Do not let them! There! The blowtorch will suit our needs!

Troops breach the garage, including a pair of KS-23 wielding Juggernaut guards.

Reznov: Keep me covered! Clear a path for me, Mason!

Mason and Reznov head across the walkway to the security room where Reznov uses the blowtorch to open the vault

Reznov: Concentrate your fire! Keep them off me, Mason!

More guards and Juggernauts arrive to stop the rioting prisoners from opening the main armory vault.

Russian Prisoner: They've broken through. Pull back! Pull back!

Mason: Get that vault open - NOW!

Buttercup: I'll help you!

Buttercup unleashes a storm of punches, finally breaking the once unbreakable door.

Reznov: Almost there... Stand your ground! Mason, keep them off me! Concentrate your fire! Yes!

Blossom and Bubbles use their laser beam eyes to slice the weakened door open. Reznov finally opens the vault.

Reznov: Mason! Grab that Minigun!

Mason grabs the weapon to Buttercup's delight.

Reznov: Good work, Mason!

Mason, Reznov and the Prisoners exit the building, Mason using the Minigun to gun down any stragglers, including Juggernaut guards, who are no match for the gun's firepower.

Reznov: Step seven comrades?!

Crowd: Raise HELL!

Reznov: For honor! For vengeance! For Russia!

Crowd: URA!

They fight their way down the road

Reznov: Unleash fury! Kill all who stand in our way. Kill them all! No mercy! Burn this place to the ground, comrades! Die Scum!

Blossom: Let's start up the getaway vehicle girls!

Buttercup and Bubbles: Okay!

Megaphone: Use the tear gas!

Buttercup: REZNOV!

Blossom: No! Let's stick to our plan! They'll be fine.

Mason and Reznov continue down a road into a clearing until tear gas is used

* * *

Scene III: Train Engine

Blossom: Give me the coal!

Bubbles: Okey dokey!

Bubbles hastily hands over the sack of coal.

Blossom: Buttercup! Turn the valve of the water supply.

Buttercup turns on the water. water starts pouring into the boiler. Blossom starts a fire by using laser vision

Bubbles: AALL ABOAARD!

The prisoners who accompany them rush inside the cattle cart.

* * *

Scene IV: Garage

Mason wakes up in a garage with 2 motorcycles

Reznov: The door will not hold them forever... We do not have much time... Within this shrine to the hypocritical decadence of Vorkuta's leaders, lays the key to step eight.

Mason: Freedom.

Mason and Reznov mount the motorcycles and drive out the separate windows.

Reznov: Come on Mason! Faster! Faster! There is the train! Hurry Mason!

Mason: They're not lettin' us go without a fight!

Mason and Reznov soon reach a blocked bridge and go around the right

Reznov: This way! MG! Jump on the truck! Get on the MG!

Mason and Reznov hijack the truck.

Reznov: Keep on them!

Mason engages enemies on motorcycles, trucks and a Mi-8 gunship.

Mason: Where the fuck's the train?!

The train arrives, with the girls sporting engine worker's hats

Bubbles: Hey! We're HERE!

Reznov: There! Jump! Mason! Jump! Go! Mason! Go!

Mason jumps on the train.

Mason: Your turn! Come on! Step eight, Reznov - Freedom!

Reznov: For you Mason... Not for me...

Mason and Buttercup: REZNOV!

The truck stops as it approaches a roadblock as another Mi-8 arrives overhead. Buttercup tries to shoot down the chopper but to no avail.

There are limits to what the girls can do...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III-Jungle Fever

Scene I- On board USS Thresher, USN 7th Fleet, off the coast of Vladivostok 0400 Hrs

The three girls were in the sleeping quarters of the submarine, laying down on the bunk bed that was barely the size of theirs back in Townsville.

Buttercup: Would you just stop crying already?

Bubbles didn't mind her sister, as she kept on sobbing. It wasn't the typical whining cry that Bubbles was known for, but it was a silent sob.

Blossom: Cut it out, Buttercup, she's had it rough.

Buttercup: Why? Do you think you hadn't had it rough? Do you think I hadn't? NO! WE ALL HAD IT ROUGH!

Buttercup hit the wall near the bunk bed so hard it woke up a sleeping crewmember.

Crewman: Would'ya keep it down? Some of us are trying to get some authorized sleep here.

* * *

Scene II: Control Room, 0700 Hrs

Mason: How long 'till we get to Japan?

Sub Commander: Eh, about two days...at the best. There's a typhoon coming Japan's way. Do you really wanna go there?

Mason: Well, anything but Vorkuta.

Sub Commander: Well I thought so. Get your girls some chow and report in 0900 hours.

Mason: Aye, sir. By the way, you knew my uncle, right? Charles Miller?

Sub Commander: Yep, Colonel Charles Miller. 'Commando Charlie'. He fought through the war, he saved my ass from those nasty-ass Japs on Okinawa, went on to fight in Korea, earned himself Two Silver Stars and a Congressional Medal of...

Mason: Jesus...He's still alive, right?

Sub Commander: Yeah, he's the CO at Subic Naval Base...want to change course? We're just having a milk run anyway, now everything's gone peaceful.

Mason: Really? Thanks!

* * *

Scene III: Subic Bay, Philippines

As Mason and the girls headed off to the nearby town of Olongapo, a man, sporting a 5 o'clock shadow, GI glasses, a Marine Corps dress khaki uniform, black leather shoes and a bomber jacket approached them.

Col. Miller: Hey, how's my nephew doing right now?

Mason: I'm fine, uncle, just fine.

Col. Miller: Well, looky here! Three cute little girls! Are these your kids?

Mason: Actually no, but you see, I found them on my way here.

Col. Miller: By the way girls, what are your names?

Blossom: I'm Blossom!

Bubbles: I'm Bubbles!

Buttercup: (in a reluctant tone, her arms crossed) ...and I'm Buttercup...

PPG: And we're the Powerpuff Girls!

As the girls were hovering mid-air, the locals gathered to see the spectacle. They hadn't seen anything like this before. Being very superstitious, the populace started screaming and throwing anything, from rotten vegetables, fruits and garlic to rocks, knives and bamboo sticks.

Col. Miller: Okay, everyone, _magsi-uwi na kayo. (You can go home now)_

Local Fisherman: Sir, they are _aswang!_ They come to steal children!

Col. Miller: Well, _kung aswang sila, bakit nandito sila, eh, tanghali naman? (If they are witches, then why do they run around in the middle of the day?)_

Just as the local fisherman was about to state his point in his broken English, a thief snatched his wife's purse from the stall.

Woman: _PULIIIISS!_ (Police!)

Blossom: I'll handle it madam!

Faster than the blink of an eye, the trio rushed to catch the thief, and when they did, it was the most epic fight the whole town witnessed. The thief reached for his butterfly knife and swung it against the girls. The girls, being already bulletproof, parried the blows as if it was a typical school brawl. They finished the battle by doing a German suplex on the thief, while Bubbles, being the nicest of the group, handed the purse back to the fisherman's wife.

Moments later, two Philippine Constabulary policemen arrived, witnessing the commotion in the dock area.

Constables: _Ano'ng problema 'ho, Ginang?_

Woman: _Wala na, iho. Ninakawan naman ako sa animal na tulisan na 'yon. Buti nga si iha ang nagbalik ng aking supot. (It's nothing, son. I was being robbed by that damned robber over there, but this girl returned the purse.)_

Constables: (saluting Col. Miller) Who's the girl she was talking about?

Miller pointed upwards to the three girls hovering mid-air, holding the now frightened thief

Thief: _Maawa kayo sa'kin! Bitawan niyo ako, please! Sige na, iha. Susuko na ako sa pulis (Please, have mercy on me. Let me go. I'll turn myself in, I promise.)_

Col. Miller: Girls, let him down.

Everyone was as quiet as mice when the cops handcuffed the thief. It was broken by a cheer from one of the locals.

Local man: _MABUHAY ANG MGA BATA! (Long live the girls!)_

Crowd: _MABUHAY! (Long live!)_

Cheers, applause and whistles followed, the fisherman and his wife offering one of his best catches to them for free.

PPG: Thanks, it was nothing, really.

Mason: Oh, don't be so flattered, girls. The people love you!

Col. Miller: Okay, that's enough, everybody. Let's have a welcome party for my nephew, and our heroes!

Adulation still followed them as they rode an open-top car on the way to Col. Miller's mansion.

* * *

Scene IV: Col. Miller's Mansion

Mason, Miller, the girls and the crowd arrived at the mansion at around high noon. Since it was a Sunday, Miller, being the generous, pious Christian he was, invited the crowd to a very festive luncheon. The mansion was by all means fit for a nobleman, the previous owners being a Spanish family from the 1880s who became rich from the tobacco trade. The interior was remodeled by American standards, preferring white paint to varnish, and features memorabilia of Miller's days when he fought Japs in the Pacific islands. Miller didn't take the war personally though, because as much as he loved to fight, he also admired the Japanese. He even married a Japanese woman, Yumiko, a daughter of Japanese aristocrats who were co-incidentally pro-American.

Yumiko/Mrs. Miller: Good noon, Mason-san. (bowing at Mason)

Mason: Morning, Auntie.

Miller waved at the butler to send the big cooler of fish to the kitchen to be cooked for lunch. The crowd gathered at the pavilion at the center of the garden where local musicians played music. Waiters served coffee and appetizers to the crowd, who are dressed in their Sunday clothes.

Miller and Mason headed inside to the house and showed him the guest bedroom.

Miller: So, Alex, how's your mother?

Mason's eyes watered at the mention of his Mother's name.

Miller: I'm very sorry.

Mason then wiped his tears with his hands.

Mason: It's okay, uncle. At least Dot and Marion are safe...

Mason: So, when are you coming back stateside?

Miller: This is my home Alex, I intend to stay here, my entire life. But you, my sister, Marion and Dot are always my family. You are always welcome in my home. Your dad doesn't know it but you always loved your Mom very much. Alright. Now let's get scrubbed up for mess.

Mason: Yes, sir!

Being both military officers, Mason and Miller saluted each other as Mason heads inside the guest quarters, complete with bathroom and a king-sized bed to change into his Marine uniform.

* * *

Scene V- Luncheon Pavilion 12:00 NN

The waiters, clad in military attire arrived in two lines as if marching in a military column; they were Philippine military cadets, ordered by one of the guests of honor, General Teofilo Vasquez to serve the food and cater to the buffet. The band, a local group of musicians, played classical music as the waiters find their way to the buffet table. Plates made of melamine were already arranged along with cutlery and wine glasses. A cart approaches the table carrying bottles of perfectly aged white wine, chilled inside buckets of ice for the guests to enjoy with the fish.

As the guests sat down for the feast, Miller offers a toast to the General and his family, then to his nephew Mason, then to the girls.

General Vasquez then stood up to offer a toast. As he was about to start his speech, one of the guests, wearing shades and sporting a scar on his cheek, drew a pistol at the general.

Man: Death to capitalists!

As the man pulled the trigger, the girls, being able to defy time itself, shielded the general from the incoming hunk of .45 caliber lead.

The guests fled, screaming in terror as the general's wife and kids were rushed to the waiting Bugatti Royale, fitted with bulletproof glass and thick steel plates. The assassin was reinforced with ten gunmen, armed with Thompson machine-guns and pistols, who leaped from the side fence. American military policemen rushed to the scene armed with M14 rifles and a Jeep-mounted MG-42 machine-gun, a rare novelty in the country. Miller's wife Yumiko joined the fray with her snub-nosed revolver. Mason also joined, armed with his scoped FAL rifle. Miller commanded the MPs while shooting at the experienced gunmen, who clearly had military training. The general and the cadets also joined, gathering their M1 rifles from the small makeshift armory in the tool-shed near the pavilion.

Now, everyone, including Miller's kids, armed with .22 caliber hunting rifles, the family dog, and the screaming maidservants armed with butcher's knives and frying pans, joined the battle, hunkering down the inner walls of the mansion, as more communist fighters arrived in droves, riding motorcycles, trucks, cars or just plain rushing through the gate, banzai-charge style.

Mason: What the fuck is going on General!?

Gen. Vasquez: It's the ABB! They started the attack!

Mason: WHAT!?

Col. Miller: The Alex Boncayao Brigade! They are part of the Communist insurgency here in this country!

Mason: Then why do you want to stay here!?

Col. Miller: It's my choice! I love this country! The weather here is perfect! Damn the Commies are so stupid! Private! GET MY M-18 RECOILLESS RIFLE AND BLOW THESE MOTHERFUCKERS TO KINGDOM COME!

Marine MP: Aye sir!

Col. Miller: COVERING FIRE!

The Marine MP then fired a HE round at the gunmen, killing five of them. The cadets also brought in a flame-thrower used for burning dead leaves in the backyard, and used it on them.

Meanwhile three of the butlers, who were members of a pacifist Bible study group, hid inside the house and covered the eyes and ears of the girls during the battle.

As the battle heats up, an armored car detachment from the Philippine Constabulary rushed in to bottle up the wily gunmen and surround them. PC mounted troopers soon arrived to contain the situation.

PC Trooper: _Hoy! Itaas ang mga kamay! A_ _kin ang mga baril! (Hey! Hands in the air! Give us you guns!)_

* * *

Scene VI-Hospital, 5:00 PM

The shootout left many of the Communist gunmen dead, but Mason got shot in the arm and the cadets only received minor bullet wounds and grazes. One of the cadets even boasted that he was the manliest of the group. The remaining gunmen who were arrested were treated for injuries.

Mrs. Miller: Mason-san, you should take it easy, your wounds are still healing.

Bubbles: Mason, I brought some sandwiches for you, Blossom made some chocolate cake, and Buttercup bought some orange juice.

Mason: Thanks, girls.

The police investigator, a muscular man wearing a rolled up shirt and necktie entered the room where Mason was admitted.

Police investigator: Good morning, sir. May I ask some questions?

Everybody except Mason and the investigator left the room.

It was already afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the hiatus guys, I haven't published this chapter for a VERY long time, so just to remind you that I am, INDEED, very much alive and kicking, here's the fourth chapter of the story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4-Nothing To Worry About

Scene I- Utonium's Household

Professor Antonio Utonium was just about to finish his science project when his cellphone rang.

Prof. Utonium: Hello, Professor Utonium speaking, how may I help you?

Mojo Jojo: This is Mojo Jojo.

Prof. Utonium: What now, Mojo Jojo? Did you do something to the girls?

Mojo Jojo: Apparently that is why I, Mojo Jojo called you today on your phone. Your daughters have unknowingly fiddled with my time machine, that I, Mojo Jojo will use for my presentation in the Simian Awareness Month Convention. Now they are transported into an unknown dimension. Even I, Mojo Jojo cannot fathom the consequences of their misguided actions.

Prof. Utonium: Alright, Mojo. I'll call Mayor...

Mojo Jojo: No, this remains, and will remain a private matter. Come here as soon as possible.

Prof. Utonium: Okay, bye.

* * *

Scene II- Mojo Jojo's Lab

Mojo Jojo: I will tell you in a language that you will understand. The girls are trapped in a dimension of which we do not know of.

Prof. Utonium: That's bad! We can build another one, right?

Mojo Jojo: We can, but I have a conference to attend, and I am the guest speaker.

Prof. Utonium: Maybe some of my buddies can help.

Professor Utonium then contacted his colleagues, namely, Dexter, Mordecai, and his brother Chadwick.

* * *

Scene III- Underground Lab (Utonium's Residence)

Mordecai: Dex, we need the necessary blueprints for the wormhole machine.

Dexter: Alright, first, we need somebody to procure the materials. We need solenoids, tungsten tubes, electrodes, spent nuclear material and vacuum pumps.

Chadwick: Well, what else do you need?

Dexter's computer then spat out a continuous list of materials needed. Fortunately, Chadwick, the professor's filthy rich brother, had many connections. one of them being a shady arms dealer named 'Alex the Red'.

* * *

Scene IV- Undisclosed location

Chadwick then contacted his shady 'friend' on his cellphone.

Chadwick: Hey, Alex, do you happen to sell steel-tungsten alloy tubing?

Alex the Red: Yes, premium grade. Useful for homemade rocket launchers. You building a narco tank?

Chadwick: No, something much, much bigger.

Alex the Red: Maybe I can help, you need the wires too?

Chadwick: Yes, solenoids and electrodes. And some spent fuel rods!

Alex the Red: WHOA, you ARE definitely doing something big.

Chadwick: Anything, just don't get caught.

Alex the Red: I won't. I'll throw in some AKs for ya, just in case. Anything for a good customer.

Chadwick: Yeah, thanks.

The phone then cut off.

* * *

Scene V- The Underground Lab

The team set to create the wormhole machine, similar to Mojo Jojo's but with an extra ability to open multiple portals at once. Since Dexter, the boy genius, was in their team, the work was done in only less than a week.

Dexter: Okay, now the device is complete, we will test its effects.

As Dexter starts up the machine, the iron monster groans and sizzles. Dexter, staring at the machine, tears up in delight.

Mordecai: Wow, Dexter, you did it!

Dexter: No, WE DID IT!

As Professor Utonium, his brother Chadwick, and the boys are reveling at their marvelous creation, the doorbell rang.

Prof. Utonium: Who is it?

Soyen Chen: Soyen Chen!

Dexter: OH NO! MORDECAI! HIDE!

Mordecai: From whom?

Dexter: From _her_.

Mordecai: Oh...you mean Soyen Che-

Chadwick: What is going on?

Dexter: Hide the machine! Hide the guns! HIDE EVERYTHING! She mustn't know of our plans!

Soyen Chen: Oh DEXTER! Come here my little Einstein!

Dexter: Coming, my little sugar plum!

* * *

Scene VI- Utonium Living Room, 12:00 high noon

Soyen Chen: Dexter, look what I brought you! Your favorite apple pie

Dexter: You always know how to make me happy.

Soyen Chen then closes the distance to Dexter, in a coy manner

Soyen Chen: The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, am I right? Anyways, sorry for making you scared of me...here, why don't you and your friends share this delicious apple pie? You are tired of making that time machine of yours, right?

Dexter: (whisper) What!? You knew? Were you being followed?

Soyen Chen: It's hard to keep a secret from a girl who has a strong desire for a very intelligent gentleman. Your little secret is safe with me.

Chadwick: Thank Jesus!

Mordecai: Yeah, Thank Jesus is right!

Prof. Utonium: Why don't you stay here for awhile, who knows what lurks around in Townsville...

Meanwhile, just outside the suburbs of Townsville, four men wearing military uniforms from Japan, Nazi Germany, the United States, and the Soviet Union skulk around in the bushes, hiding from the people.

Richtofen: Aha! There is a strong presence of Element 115 in the area, let's go!

* * *

Scene VII-Meanwhile, in the bunker at Whiskey Hotel

Sgt. Foley and Pvt. Ramirez interrogate a seemingly homeless man trespassing military territory.

Pvt. James Ramirez: What the actual fuck are you doing here, huh?

Reznov: I've been used by Nikita Dragovich to be his lab rat!

Sgt. Foley: And?

Reznov: I sense a grave danger looming on us all, and only a prodigy will help us.

Sgt. Foley: I don't buy this bullshit. Dunn, get this hobo inside the bunkhouse. Keep him well-fed and well-rested. We're Rangers, not the fucking SS.

Reznov: Ah, the Schutzstaffel. Those scum were the reason I was sent here...

Sgt. Foley: Say again?

Cpl. Dunn: Nazis, he may be into something...

And then immediately, a man in black attire entered into the room.

Jonathan Price: Good afternoon, my name is Jonathan Price, of Charybdis Security. I believe this 'hobo' is a person of interest. Sgt. Foley, let him go. Reznov, come follow us. You can clean up when we get there. We even have a suite for you.

* * *

Soyen Chen: Hey Dexter, why don't we get a little...frisky?

Dexter: Uhh... I think we are a tad too young for that stuff, don't you think?

Soyen Chen: Oh, come on, I'll tell everybody-

Dexter: Never mind, Chadwick, get the mellow music playing...

Chadwick: Kids these days...

Suddenly four men broke down the front door, weapons in hand.

Richtofen: Haaaaaallo ZERE!

Dempsey: The fuck are you doing Ed? You broke the damn door! You know, you and Mr. Russian Drunk Apeman can continue this nonsense. Tak! let's go before the police come and 'tai ho' us!

Takeo: Very well...

Just as they were about to leave, a heavy rainstorm hit hard on Townsville.

Dempsey: Great. Just fucking great.

Nikolai: Privyet! I have some vodka to share! Little girl! You want to drink? Back home in Russia, little girl drink more than men, to the point that they won't mind other peoples!

Nikolai forces Soyen Chen to drink from the bottle.

Soyen Chen: No, thanks. My mom say-(gurgling noises)

Richtofen: WHO CARES VAT YOUR MOM SAYS? NOW SHUT UP AND DRINK, BITCH!

After drinking the contents of the bottle, Soyen Chen, instead of showing the usual symptoms of getting drunk, collapses, breathes rapidly, with her mouth foaming dangerously, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Dexter: Do you realize what you just did, you IDIOT!? SHE'S POISONED! Her mother specifically told me to prevent her access to alcohol! NO PERFUMES, NO RUBBING SANITIZER, NO VODKA!

Chadwick: She's gonna die!

Dempsey: Oh, Nik, you're about to get your head stuck in your ass...

Then Dempsey and Takeo felled their two other companions with baseball bats.

* * *

SCENE VI - Soyen Chen's other-world

Soyen Chen looked around and saw a beautiful meadow, with rolling hills beyond, and birds and butterflies floating nearby, and a stream, that flows uphill.

Soyen Chen: I _am_ dead! Oh no...-(sobbing quietly)

?: No you are not.

Soyen Chen: What?

?: Unless you journey into the hills, you are not dead. But you are not alive, either.

Soyen Chen: What do you mean?

?: It is up to you. You ride upstream, or find comfort in the hills.

Soyen Chen: Where are the people?

Just as she continues to converse with the disembodied voice, a man, wearing a British Special Forces uniform, sporting rugged sideburns, approached her.

Man: Little girl! Are you alone?

Soyen Chen: Yes, until you came...

Man: Look, we have to swim upstream. I'll help you.

Soyen Chen: Okay.

* * *

Scene VII- The Underground Lab

Dexter: Chadwick, check for vitals.

Chadwick: Still critical.

Prof. Utonium: Dialysis machine online.

Dexter: Mordecai, bring me the syringes, stat!

Mordecai: Aye, aye!

Dexter: Activate artificial respirator.

Prof. Utonium: Respirator online. O2 sat is still plummeting.

Dexter: Chadwick, Stabilize patient.

Chadwick: Patient still critical.

Mordecai: Syringes in place.

Dexter: Chadwick, watch for vitals. We need to stabilize Soyen Chen for the alcohol metabolizer serum to work properly.

Chadwick: Okay.

Three seconds later...

Chadwick: Patient is stable.

Dexter: Injecting serum.

Prof. Utonium: O2 sat is now stabilizing.

Just as the four stabilized Soyen Chen's condition, Takeo and Dempsey are in the basement, guarding the still unconscious Nikolai and Richtofen.

Takeo: Nikolai has brought dishonor to the way of the warrior.

Dempsey: Yeah, you're right. Can't believe Nik would dive down into a new low like that. Something weird is going on, and I bet my jugular veins that Ed here was behind all this.

Takeo: Very true.

* * *

Scene VIII  
Hotel Du Rois, French Riviera  
9:00 Morning, Sunny

Reznov: _I woke up to the buzzing noise emanating from the tiny box near my bedside. It starkly reminded me of the alarms back in Vorkuta. I let Mason escape, and I did not regret anything. I was sent back to the camp, and gave me a fate worse than death. Now, I am here, sitting on a bed of feathers and clouds, with sweet wine and a young woman by my side; I yearned for such things in my youth, but now they mean nothing._

 _I walked into the showers to clean myself. It has been a long time since I bathed, and not in a place so luxurious, so elegant, so decadent._

 _As I stared into the mirror, I saw not my own reflection, but that of Mason. HE will complete my revenge, and someday, I will repay my deb to him._

 _This man, Jonathan, I refused to trust him at first, but I learned to set aside all my doubts, if I ever need a chance of helping Mason. After this is all over, I will settle, far, far away from the chaos of this world, with a family to care._

* * *

Scene IX  
Charybdis Security HQ, (CLASSIFIED)  
1025 Hrs

Reznov enters a whitewashed room adorned with futuristic furniture. He sits cautiously on one of the sofas while being offered tea and snacks.

J. Price: Good morning, Mr. Reznov, Once again, I am Jonathan Price, head of Charybdis Security. You know why I brought you here.

Reznov stares in silence.

J. Price: Your friend, Alexander Mason, Captain of the United States Marine Corps Force Recon Group, member of the Military Assistance Command-Studies and Observation Group, and agent of the Central Intelligence Agency, is a wanted man.

Reznov: What crimes has he committed?

J. Price: He was suspected of assassinating President John F. Kennedy in Austin, Texas. A task force of Special Air Service, Army Delta Force and Air Force Special Operations was sent to 'liquidate' him.

Reznov: How do you know it was him?

J. Price: Because...I was one of them 


End file.
